Ezekiel Stane (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Zebediah Stane (grandfather, deceased), unidentified grandmother (deceased), Obadiah Stane (father, deceased), unidentified mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Mandarin City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 148 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Due to an injury, he made his spine metallic and other alterations to his body | CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = The Order Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane has purposely kept details of his life hidden. His father was a rival of Tony Stark, and paced his son to become a better scientist, punishing him for failure and instilling a hatred towards Stark in his son . Ezekiel's only goal seems to be retaliation for his father's death, and he has been building bioweaponry and manufacturing next generation weapons for terrorists and supervillians since he was nine years old. Stane combed the black market for Stark technology and designed a number of cybernetic augments for himself. Using himself as the guinea pig for testing, he began various criminal activities including the murder of a board of directors. Stane and his group then destroyed the Stark Dynamics building in Taiwan. Stane suffered third-degree burns from his own repulsors, but healed and escaped from a nearby hospital. To compensate for the heat, he built a displacement suit. Stane believes his designs are superior to that of Stark and prepared for a direct confrontation with Iron Man. Stane was revealed to be the behind-the-scenes manipulator pulling the strings of other villains, including the Black Dahlias, Maul and the M.A.N. from S.H.A.D.O.W. Androids, who had set out to destroy the Order. Because the Order was Tony Stark's showcase Initiative team of California, Ezekiel targeted them as the first part of his revenge on Tony Stark for the death of his father. Stane meets Tony Stark face-to-face for the first time. Due to Stane's life off the grid, Stark fails to realize who he is, and despite Stark's resources as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stane leaves California and prepares for the next stage in his vendetta against Stark. Fraction would follow the Order with a new monthly on-going Invincible Iron Man title, with Ezekiel Stane appearing in its first story arc "The Five Nightmares" to further his vendetta against Tony Stark. Ezekiel Stane is first seen attending a meeting with the Board of Directors of a big tobacco company who had hired him to tweak their tobacco to produce a higher basal metabolic rate in the people that smoked it. Stane says he succeeded in doing it, but reveals he only took the job to use the tobacco company’s money to create bio-upgrades from himself, upgrading his own hypothalamus to utilize energy within the body which Stane swiftly uses to execute the board of directors with energy blasts from his finger tips. Stane, with help from his girlfriend and assistant Sasha Hammer, upgraded African suicide bombers who were the test subjects of Stanes biotechnology. Later, Stane places similar bombers in a procession for the Filipino superheroes known as the Triumph Division that kills the heroes and countless innocents, something neither Tony Stark nor James Rhodes could've predicted. That night, Stane personally confronts Stark dressed as a waiter and reveals his name before more bombers go off in the building. While Tony manages to slip his armor to save himself, the rest of the crowd is instantly incinerated save for Pepper Potts (who was outside and in critical condition) and Stane himself. The explosion blows off Stane's hair, causing him to look more like his father Obadiah. He later is able, by continuing terrorist attacks against Stark installations all over the world, to push Tony Stark into seeking a direct confrontation. Armed with a lightweight suit of armor, designed more from protection than from enhancing his internalized powers, he manages to put Tony Stark on the ropes, going so far to blast Tony in the face with his own repulsor ray in a sort of poetic justice for his father's death, who blasted his head off with his own repulsor in shame for his defeat. However his plan proves to be his undoing, as unbeknownst to him, Tony Stark had resurrected his Argonauts, a group of highly specialized drones commanded by his brainwaves. Claiming that Obadiah's fixation for chess inspired him, he had sent one of his Argonauts to deal with Ezekiel to catch him off-guard, and the others to ward off his suicide bombers. Finally showing in person, Tony shuts down every piece of Starktech derived technology, including the one used by Ezekiel, and beats him into submission. Tony manages to shut the young genius up by telling him his father was better than him and harder to defeat, the statement rendering the young Stane speechless. Escape and alliance Stane was freed from prison by Mandarin, who is revealed as the father of Sasha Hammer, so the villains would destroy Tony Stark. Their first move was to obligate Blizzard to freeze Abu Dhabi desalinization plants. Later they used a photo of the Iron Man armor in short cut at the Daily Bugle and make it look like the hero was drunk. Also, Ezekiel planned along with Mandarin to use classic villains of the Armored Avenger against him, such as Chemistro, Living Laser and Mauler. The Mandarin became increasingly discontent when Stane could not build Dreadnoughts and Titanomechs on impossible schedules and nonexistent budgets. He started affecting Stane with his ring, making him obsessed with the work. This irked Stane, who managed to remove his bomb implant and face off against Mandarin - however the Mandarin cranked up the ring's effect, making Stane his slave, causing increasing brain damage in the process. After the Mandarin succeeded in bringing Tony Stark under his control, Tony and Zeke worked together to produce the Titanomechs . After Mandarin used 3 of his rings to power the first Titanomech, Tony started a plan with Ezekiel, he convinced super villains Whirlwind, Blizzard and Living Laser to join him in a rebellion with the final purpose of defeat the Mandarin, and managed to use the technology in his body to help Resilient to find him, using microbots known as the Swarm, which tracked the repulsor technology of Tony's body. Resilient asked for help to the Triumph Division and the Dynasty to help Tony defeat the Mandarin and his Titanomech. After Tim Cababa managed to reactivate the Extremis virus inside Stark's body, Tony created a link with the Swarm, and use them as bombs to destroy Mandarin's weapons, who in the end was killed by Stane. He was present at a Hellfire Club meeting where Kade Kilgore presented his Hellfire Academy's Hellions in order to frighten any potential rivals to his rule over the Club. | Powers = Stane has an unknown number of enhancements to his body. Stane's metabolism is considerably more efficient than a normal human's. The majority of his body's energy is used to power his repulsor rays. He also has a healing factor. | Abilities = Stane has a Genius-level intellect, which is interesting due to his young age. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Stane must wear a displacement suit to avoid injuring himself from his own repulsor rays. As his body´s metabolism is higher than normal humans, he must consume 10 times the amount of calories a person normally would. Like his father Zeke is also incredibly arrogent and considers most others beneath him. | Equipment = Stane eats a high calorie paste; a single serving is roughly 20000 calories. | Transportation = Stane has a getaway car with Sasha as the driver. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Stane Family